


Artist's Model

by Bertul



Series: Femslash February Fic 2016 [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Artists, F/F, Nude Modeling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 16:32:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5877799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bertul/pseuds/Bertul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Piper finds herself as the model for Rachel's latest piece.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Artist's Model

Piper likes the art studio. The air smells of paint, the heating is always turned up and, best of all, one Rachel Elizabeth Dare is there with paint splattered on her face and a grin that makes her insides feel all warm. It’s almost enough to make Piper forget it's 8am and she’s wearing a stupid draped white dress that’s somehow both loose enough that she feels like it’ll fall off any second, and tight enough that walking – or rather, hobbling – over to Rachel is an ordeal in and of itself.

“Sorry about the outfit.” Rachel apologises once Piper’s slumped herself down on the bench. “I couldn’t find anything else that went as well with the greek goddess theme.”

“You’d better make it up to me,” she says whilst exaggeratedly batting her lashes, “or I just might ditch this dress and make this a nude modelling session.”

The sentence hangs in the air as Piper feels her heart sink. She’s overdone it, Rachel isn’t going to ask her to model for her again, she’s never going to be able to build up to that coffee date she was hoping for later. 

And then Rachel gets that expression on her face - the one that, although Piper would never, _ever_ say it to her face, brings out one hell of a resemblance to her property magnate, business dealing father in the way they both look like they’re analysing a particularly enticing deal.

“If you stay put like that and let me make good progress today, I’ll take you up on that offer.”


End file.
